


先入为主

by paji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 杨沛/曾南棋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paji/pseuds/paji
Summary: 团支部书记杨沛因为毒舌和嘴贱让原本的忠犬学弟彻底黑化成狼，本以为两人的关系会一直这么僵持下去，却没想到一次次的意外让两个人的羁绊不断加深，在狩猎与被捕的关系中，到底谁才是最后的赢家？毒舌别扭女王受（杨沛）×腹黑忠犬学弟攻（曾南棋）先入为主，后入为奴。
Relationships: Yang Pei/Zeng Nan Qi
Kudos: 2





	先入为主

第三章 杨沛听完这句话甚至忘记了挣扎，呆滞了两秒才反应过来曾南棋这句话的意思，他奋力挣扎起来：“曾…曾南棋…你混蛋！” 曾南棋手上的劲没松，拖着杨沛往外走，“咱俩最多半斤八两，谁也别说谁。” 当曾南棋把他拖进厕所隔间的时候，杨沛是真害怕了。 他们这一层楼的厕所特别偏，平常根本没几个人愿意来这里上厕所，更何况现在已经是晚上了，就算他呼救有人来的概率也几乎为零。 曾南棋的手掌像铁铸的一样，杨沛挣都挣不开。 杨沛心里屈辱，嘴上却毫不服软，“曾南棋，我要告诉老师，变态！放开我！！” 曾南棋一只手制着他，另一只手撕扯他身上的衣服，闻言只是轻蔑的看了他一眼，“你被我操了，还有脸说出去吗？” 杨沛一滞，曾南棋趁机把他的上衣彻底脱了下来。 感觉到上身一凉，杨沛感觉自己要疯了，突然涌上来一股大力挣脱了曾南棋的桎梏，对着曾南棋拳打脚踢。 杨沛力气不算大但是拳头落在身上还是疼的，曾南棋被他的小动作搞的恼火，索性不再磨叽，拿着杨沛的上衣把他的两只手绑了起来，甚至还打了个死结。 杨沛上肢被绑，下肢被曾南棋压着使不上劲，整个人像一条鱼一样剧烈挣扎，嘴里还不停的咒骂，“我不会放过你的！死同性恋！！混蛋，你就是个人渣！” 曾南棋无视他的精神攻击，只盯着杨沛细长白嫩的上半身看，特别是一双红艳艳的奶头还点缀其中，让人看了就有一种施虐欲。 曾南棋狞笑了一声，把他的眼镜摘了下来，杨沛六百度高度近视，眼镜猛地被人摘走，眼前只剩模模糊糊看不太真切的人影，双眼都有点失去焦距。 以往杨沛的脸藏在过长的刘海和眼睛框后面，导致曾南棋从来都没有注意到过他的长相。 曾南棋轻轻的把他的刘海拨开，杨沛的脸彻底暴露在了空气中，杨沛的眼又大又圆，是正宗的双眼皮，眼尾还带了点向上的弧度，现在红红的带了点点水光仿佛被欺负急了的兔子，往上是细细长长的一条眉毛，他的鼻型秀气，连往常怎么看怎么不顺眼的上翘的嘴角，仿佛都在散发着快吻我快吻我的信息，五官组合在一块，刚好是曾南棋最喜欢的那种类型。 曾南棋咽了一口口水，眼睛亮的吓人，他语气轻的像羽毛拂过那般，说了一句：“宝贝，平常怎么不知道你这么勾人。” 杨沛又气又急又害怕，现在又什么都看不清，只是茫然的在嘴里重复：“我不舒服，你快放开我。” 曾南棋把头低了下去，往他耳朵眼里吹了一口热气，“别害怕，等会就舒服了。” 杨沛瑟缩了一下，曾南棋身上和刚才的热气几乎要把他给烫伤了。 曾南棋的欲望早就有了抬头的迹象，他一手捏上了杨沛的奶头，另一手利落的把他的裤子给剥下来扔在一边了。 这下杨沛终于意识到自己可能真的逃不过了，他从小到大没经历过这么惊险的场面，嘴里呜咽了一声，在曾南棋的抚弄下发出了一声哭腔。 曾南棋把杨沛身上最后一件蔽体的衣物给扯了下去，开始玩弄着杨沛的小兄弟。 曾南棋的手掌又热又粗粝，一下一下的动作让杨沛又疼又爽，特别是手指摩擦过上面的凹处，每次都能带出来过电般的快感，曾南棋猛地在他的龟头处重重按压了一下，他嘴里又喘又叫，头脑发懵，早就不知道谁是谁了，只是喉咙里发出来了一些没有意义的音节。 再加上曾南棋现在正在撕咬他的奶头，用力之狠仿佛真的要从里面吸出来奶水一样，“啊…轻点…嗯…呜……疼。” 曾南棋把头抬起来，轻轻的在杨沛耳边低语，仿佛大海的波涛风浪里诱人迷途的塞壬：“你求求我，求求我我就轻点。” 杨沛带着哭腔：“唔…求求你…轻点…” “靠！”曾南棋深吸了一口气，忍住现在狠狠把人拉起来操干的冲动，转头吸起来了杨沛另一侧的乳头。 杨沛平常的欲望很少，自慰的次数更是屈指可数，大多都是生理需求，他往常不屑于男生之间互相讨论这种事，现在是真的快要沉沦在这灭顶的快感之中了。 曾南集手上的技巧没得说，在他的抚弄下杨沛很快就交代在了他的手中了，曾南棋看着他低喘着气，双眼放空，脸和身上都都蒸腾起来红意。 曾南棋身下也忍得发胀发疼了，他一把拽着杨沛翻了个身，一根手指就这么混着杨沛的精液插了进入。 “啊！放手！滚开！”被异物侵入的感觉很明显，杨沛夹紧了屁股，妄图阻止曾南棋的进入。 曾南棋有力的胳膊环着杨沛的腰身，顺着往下又摸上了杨沛刚射过精的阴茎上，杨沛的双手被绑，根本毫无还手之力，只能由着曾南棋去。 稍微褪去一点的快感又蜂拥而至，刺激着杨沛的大脑，他很快就软着腰任由曾南棋为所欲为了。曾南棋“诡计”得逞，手下又继续动了起来，在杨沛的肉穴里扣挖。 “爽吗？宝贝。” “啊啊…嗯…唔…放…放手…” 曾南棋心里火热，手指很快就增加到了三根，在曾南棋的手指掠过某一处时，杨沛突然大叫了一声。 “是这里吗？”曾南棋坏心眼的在这个敏感点上不断的按压，杨沛流着泪，腿抖的像筛子一样顺着门板往下滑，前端不断吐出来前列腺液。 曾南棋扶着他的腰把他提了上来，随即不再忍耐，就着穴口冲了进去，开始大力的征伐起来。 曾南棋进去的瞬间爽的他头皮发麻，“宝贝你真紧。” 他心里现在被什么东西填的满满的，杨沛不再是那个只会阴着脸的杨沛，他现在在他身下，会生气，会哭，会委屈，会叫，好像现在的杨沛才是真正的“活”过来了一样，在曾南棋心里有什么东西正在坍塌，以往那个阴沉冷清的学长正在被他摁在身下操，而且叫的一声比一声浪，还有什么会比这个更来的让人痛快。 “我…操你…”杨沛疼的彻底哭了出来，被侵犯的羞耻和强烈的背德感让他的泪水溃不成军，扭着身子想躲避曾南棋的冲撞。 “你要操谁？现在是谁在操谁？”曾南棋没给他这个机会，边揉着他的肉臀，边一下又一下的往杨沛的敏感点上撞去。 杨沛被撞的说不出来话，体内划过的快感立即把他的全部理智给吞没了。 随后就是无休无止的肉体拍打声音和门板发出来的的咯吱咯吱的声响。

第六章

这两天团支部新到了一批党课课本，需要杨沛他们分发到全院几百个班级。

江帆一个女生，工作上课两头跑，这又是个体力活，忙了几天她就有点顶不住了，杨沛骨子里大概终于有了一点女生这种生物是需要怜惜的这种想法，于是就给她放了一天假休息。

这下资料室就只剩他和曾南棋两个人独处了…

杨沛看着曾南棋正在搬书的背影，忍了忍还是开了口：“照片的备份……”

“什么？”曾南棋抬起头疑惑的看着他。

“我说照片备份，你肯定还有吧。”杨沛推了推眼镜，当他说完这句话之后曾南棋的眼神几乎就要让他站不住。

曾南棋看着他，抽了张湿巾仔细的擦了擦手，连指头缝都没有放过。

语气平静到可怕：“原来我在你这，就是这么一个言而无信的人。”很好，几天没有说话，杨沛还是这么一如既往，一如既往的一句话就能成功把他激怒。

杨沛堪堪维持住最后一点气势：“难道不是吗？”

然后杨沛就看见曾南棋笑了，他心中立刻警铃大作，因为第一次被侵犯的时候曾南棋就是这种笑容。

曾南棋一步步将他从门口逼到最里侧的桌子旁边，“不管你信不信，照片我确实删了，那么现在…”

杨沛惊恐的看着曾南棋慢条斯理的开始解扣子，“你，你要干什么？！”

“你该履行答应我的那个条件了。”

杨沛瞳孔极速扩张，然而现在想跑已经来不及了，曾南棋已经把他的两只手反剪住了。

杨沛剧烈挣扎，“你疯了？！我警告你，你再敢这么对我，我就去报警，你这是…强奸！”

曾南棋笑的肆无忌惮，“去啊，去告诉警察叔叔，你被一个男人强奸，还不止一次，警察问你，你被人操的爽不爽，你怎么回答？啊？！”  
  
杨沛屈辱的别着头，被曾南棋摁到了桌面上，嘴里问候着曾南棋的全家。

他今天穿的松紧绳裤子，曾南棋三下五除二就把他剥了个精光，连眼镜都在混乱中不知道蹭掉到了哪里去。

曾南棋今天连前戏都不想给杨沛做，直接抽了两张湿巾给杨沛做扩张，几天前的那场性｜事让他食髓知味，现在看见杨沛在他身下扭动的动人小模样，就让他硬了个七七八八。

杨沛的嘴能多么轻易的挑起他的怒火，那么他的身体就能多么轻易的挑起他的欲火。

相较于第一次，曾南棋的手指进入没有那么困难，但是杨沛的小穴依然有点发紧。

幸好曾南棋耐心够足，也对这具身体有一定的了解，他很快的就找到了杨沛肠壁上的敏感点开始按压，杨沛嘴里的叫骂一声一声逐渐变了味，细白的长腿开始颤抖，他的肉茎也慢慢的在曾南棋的动作下苏醒了。

曾南棋松开他的两只手腕，一只手摸上了他和本人一样秀气的阴茎，另一只手开始给自己打手枪。

“啊……嗯……放…放手…唔……”杨沛腰软的直不起来，快感一波一波袭来，他的理智节节败退，同他本人一块被逼到了边角旮旯里。

曾南棋一下又一下的用龟头蹭着杨沛的臀缝，杨沛只感到一个硕大的事物蹭着自己的后庭，仿佛随时都能冲撞进来。

他有点受不了这种未知的恐惧感，整个人呜咽着抖着嗓子叫道：“你要进…就快进…”

曾南棋听到他这句话狠狠的喘了口粗气，响亮的拍了一巴掌杨沛白嫩的屁股，“宝贝，你知道你说着句话有多骚吗？”

杨沛被这一巴掌拍痛了，小穴猛地收缩了一下又张开，仿佛身体主人无声的邀请，曾南棋一下子看红了眼，然后如杨沛所愿，狠狠的钉进了他的身体里。

杨沛痛呼了一声，还没来得及再说话，就被曾南棋的全根而入全根而退猛烈的抽插给撞散了。

“呜……你…你慢点……我受不了…”杨沛的泪水一下子涌了出来，滴在桌子上。

曾南棋操红了眼，根本没有听到他说的话，一下又一下凶狠的连囊袋都要撞进杨沛的身体里。

杨沛能轻易的感觉到体内巨物的形状，大小，乃至上面的青筋，上一次的疼痛远大于快感，而这一次，杨沛终于窥见了性｜爱的冰山一貌。

杨沛在欲望的海浪中起伏不定，他们两个的身体此刻在紧密连接，这个想法猛地出现在他的脑海里几乎要把他烫的一惊。

曾南棋立马感受到了杨沛体内穴肉的一紧，几乎要让他交代出来了。

“宝贝，你怎么这么会夹。”曾南棋满足的喟叹了一声，大掌开始顺着杨沛的脊背色情的往上摩挲。

杨沛又是一阵喘息声。

曾南棋抱着他转换了一个面，肉棒也跟着在杨沛体内搅动了一圈，杨沛一声惊喘，整个人就正面朝着曾南棋了。

曾南棋把他放在桌子上，架着他的两条腿开始抽插，将他折了个对穿，杨沛抽泣了一声，因为他终于隐隐约约在两个人的结合出看到了现在在他的体内进去的到底是怎么一个大家伙。

过于淫乱的画面直接刺激到了杨沛脆弱的神经，让他直接哭了出来。

曾南棋抱着他，温柔的把他的泪水都吻走，“怎么又哭了呢。”

杨沛想说谁哭了，但是话已经说不出来了，因为他已经被曾南棋堵住了嘴，两个人开始接吻。

杨沛的嘴唇绵软，和他平常嘴硬的样子大相径庭，过电的快感从触碰的唇部抵达到了两个人的结合处，杨沛立马感觉体内的巨物又涨了一个尺寸，把他撑的说不出来话，而他的身体也很诚实的，交代出来了。

杨沛口齿守卫松懈，方便了曾南棋的舌头的长驱直入，开始在他的口腔里四处大力的搅动，他的舌头卷着杨沛不由自主往后缩的小舌，陌生又刺激的感觉直接让杨沛的双目失神，张着嘴一副任君采撷的模样。

曾南棋好笑的看着他，又用力的嘬了一下他的嘴唇。

杨沛被他近在咫尺的英挺眉眼晃的头脑发晕，曾南棋的亲吻着他，什么都变得不一样了，他整个人好像都要沉溺在其中了。

曾南棋后来把他抱起来大开大合的开始做，杨沛红着脸绵软着身子伏在他性感的肌肉上，两个人看起来无比的亲密无间。

杨沛的心跳莫名的加快了起来，体内的肉穴不断的蠕动，终于把曾南棋的精液给绞了出来。

曾南棋捧着他的脸看着他，杨沛双眸水润，满脸的春色，他无奈的叹了一口气：“你要是一直都这么乖就好了。”

杨沛心跳的厉害，突然就有点不敢直视他了，随后两个人柔柔的接了个吻，看起来比任何一对情侣都更要像情侣。  


**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，这里是啪叽，喜欢的可以去长佩多多关注我（ '▿ ' ）


End file.
